Question: A red pair of shorts costs $$3$, and a popular silver scarf costs $8$ times as much. How much does the silver scarf cost?
The cost of the silver scarf is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $3$ $8 \times $3 = $24$ The silver scarf costs $$24$.